


Like Right, but Not Quite

by thisnewjoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Allusions to Sterek, Gen, Oblivious Scott, Other, TWSuperWolfMoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/pseuds/thisnewjoe
Summary: The lights are off in the trailer. He didn’t turn them on when they encouraged him to take a few minutes in here while he waited for Stiles. Scott was already agitated at finding himself in this place with no familiar scents. There are a few things here that seem like they should be familiar, but they aren’t.Scott doesn’t remember posing for these pictures. He doesn't know some of the people in them. Nothing looks right, or smells right, and he's hoping Stiles can help him figure out how to get home.





	Like Right, but Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blended AU of canon and RPF. I'm experimenting a lot with various writing ideas and character interactions. Please share your ideas about the fic, and what stuck-out to you as particularly memorable.
> 
> Cross-posted to [ThisNewJoe on Tumblr](https://thisnewjoe.tumblr.com/post/170337234635/like-right-but-not-quite).
> 
> Thanks!

The lights are off in the trailer. He didn't turn them on when they encouraged him to take a few minutes in here while he waited for Stiles. Scott was already agitated at finding himself in this place with no familiar scents. There are a few things here that seem like they should be familiar, but they aren't.

Scott doesn't remember posing for a picture with Lydia, Stiles, and Kira. There's a picture with him and Stiles and Derek, but Derek's got glasses on. That makes no sense for a born werewolf, but he heard Stiles complain once about hipsters with frames and no lenses, and figures maybe Derek put on a disguise to go out one day. Scott must have gotten pretty drunk to forget a night where Derek looked so much like Clark Kent, let alone all that long hair Stiles had grown-out.

There's a guy there a little taller than Scott who looks kinda familiar, like a kid he maybe once knew, but he's not sure he's remembering it correctly. The other guy is shorter and completely unfamiliar. Jackson is in a picture with Scott, Derek, Stiles, and a large true wolf in the background. Scott is certain he's never posed for this picture. It looks professional, and Scott can only think of one photographer he knew, and that turned out badly for everyone.

Scott rubs the back of his hand across his chin. Nothing here looks right. Nothing smells right. He grinds his teeth when he realizes that whoever owns this place seems to party pretty hard, given the cigarettes and open liquor bottles and pyramid of empty cans in the corner. He's unpracticed at the art of sniffing for clues, but his supernatural senses are bringing in all the scents right now and it's agitating his wolf.

Just a few minutes ago, Scott had gotten someone with a clipboard to go find Stiles and bring him back, and then retreated inside the trailer. Scott needs to see Stiles, to figure out how to make things right again.

He's caught the quiet whispering of voices approaching. Scott strains to listen, which is easier now that there are fewer people near this wheeled party shack.

"Did you guys call anyone for help? Are you sure I'm the right person he should be talking to right now?"

Scott stands from the chair and peers through the blinds. He knows that voice anywhere.

"Has anyone called his fam--" Stiles cuts himself off when he notices Scott throwing the trailer door open and nearly ripping it off the hinges. He's still staring at the half-mangled door when Scott grabs him in a hug.

The person who had been talking to Stiles scurries away.

"Stiles! I don't know what's going on. I'm so glad you're here, dude." Scott is still hugging Stiles and misses the other man's bewildered expression. By the time he's pulled-back to look Stiles in the eyes, Stiles is wearing a sort of awkwardly fake-casual expression. Scott puts his hands on either side of Stiles, holding him by his shoulders.

"So, Stiles, what's next?"

"Umm, well, it's Dylan, but we just wrapped-up, so it's an easy mistake. Since don't need to be on set again until tomorrow night, I am heading off to watch the game with Tyler. What are you up to?"

"Who is Tyler?"

Stiles looks at him for a moment. He turns to where the other person disappeared to, and after finding nobody passing by there for a few seconds, he blinks and looks at Scott. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Seriously?" Scott puts his hands in his pockets. "It's a frustrating day. Everything is confusing. It smells weird, and I'm not sure how to get home." Scott tries to think. "I took a couple days off at Deaton's and have been goofing off with video games. I'm not actually sure what day it is."

"One of the assistants can help with the getting home part, I Think. Do you want me to get one of them?"

Scott shakes his head.

"Well, I don't know what to do, Tyler," Stiles says, rubbing his hands roughly back-and-forth over his head. "I am not sure what happened to you, but..." He steps closer, and speaks in a whisper, "Did you maybe take something that maybe messed with your head a little too much? Can I need to call someone for you?"

Stiles is looking at Scott with an earnest look of concern. This is familiar, at least. The first thing that really seems right. "You know I don't do any of that crazy stuff. And unless it's got wolfsbane, it doesn't do anything to werewolves anyway. I'd be wasting my time." Scott glances around, and in an undertone, adds, "And who is Tyler?"

"Actually, umm," Stiles debates with himself for a moment. "One of them is that guy," Stiles says, pointing at a spot over Scott's shoulder. Scott turns and looks back, finding the name "Tyler Posey" on a sign on the side of the trailer. Scott winces as he spots the mangled door. "And the other is my roommate."

"Things are familiar here, but wrong. I saw pictures inside, and there's ones of me and you and Lydia and Derek and Jackson, and some people I don't know. Kira's there. Some of Allison that I don't remember at all. There's a few featuring a shorter guy, too. Is that Tyler?" Scott shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, and stares at his shoes.

"No, that guy is one of the Dylans." Stiles taps Scott on the shoulder. "Look, I can tell that something really did happen. I believe you that things feel wrong. Do you know what might have happened?"

The shorter man scratches his cheek absentmindedly. "I don't know what happened. I don't know what's happening at all." He considers asking why there are so many Tylers and Dylans in this place, but decides that doesn't matter so much right now.

"Yeah, neither do I. And I think we should take a walk and try to figure things out. Sound good?" Stiles wraps an arm over Scott's shoulder, and directs them casually along the paths the go into the woods a ways, not too far from the trailers and campers where things started.

Scott can still hear sounds of people dismanting things, packing things up and talking about timelines. He looks at the trees and sees that these look like the preserve trees, but they don't smell like it. Stiles is texting someone, and Scott uses that as an excuse to wander along the trail a few paces. It doesn't seem to make things much better.

When Stiles is done on the phone, he joins Scott's pace and asks, "What's going through your mind right now?"

The werewolf takes a deep breath. He holds it for a beat, then exhales. "I feel like home is a far way from here, but everything looks the same. Not that stuff back there," he says, motioning generally to the trailers and other equipment. "But I know these trees. I know they look right, but they don't smell right."

"What do they smell like?"

Scott sniffs deeply, trying to figure out what all the signals are. There's dirt and rot and small animals nearby hiding in the bushes. Scott hears birds in the distance. Stiles waits patiently, pointing now and then along the path while Scott is figuring things out. Scott tries describing it using food words and feeling words, and he can tell that he's not doing a good job explaining it.

He gives up on scenting things out. "My eyes are telling me the truth, but my wolf doesn't trust the scents. It's like two places are mixed-up. Does that make sense?"

Stiles grins. "Not really. But so what am I like to you, right now?"

Scott leans over and sniffs at him. Stiles halts for a moment, giving Scott time to scent him. As he pulls away, Stiles watches him.

"You don't smell like your medicine."

"My medicine?" Stiles looks out at the trees. After a moment's thought, he understands the reference. "Oh, my Adderall?"

"Yeah, you smell like... Like Stiles should smell, pretty much. Just no medicine, and maybe you're sleeping better? I think so, because you don't seem so tired. You haven't smelled like you were getting enough rest for a long time." He looks at the taller man fondly. "I'm glad you're finding peace, man."

"Thanks! I've been making sure I get enough sleep. It takes some effort, you know. We get these times where we're not super active, and then suddenly we're on duty for long-ass days until we get the job done. Then we try to catch-up on sleep." Scott nods at all this. With all the monsters and other threats, it's tough knowing how long the pack is going to be working on putting out a fire. Rest is vital to their success. "I just want to be better, to take care of myself, and be ready when opportunities come my way."

Scott stops abruptly. "Are you going somewhere?" He's offended that Stiles has been making plans for leaving Beacon Hills, and the pack, in pursuit of something he hasn't discussed with any of them yet. Well, at least as far as Scott knows... he regrets missing as much as he does, but things always work out in the end.

"No, I'm just thinking about the future. Being here with you guys is a real trip, but it's all gonna end sometime, right?" Stiles squeezes his shoulder for a moment, then lets his hand fall and slides it into his pocket. "The show must go on, until it's done. Then, inevitably, there's another show. Or a movie. Not the stage, though; I prefer video."

"Where are you going?" Stiles just waves forward, along the path, and shrugs his shoulders. "No, I mean, where are you thinking of going after this?"

"There's nothing yet. Really. I've been checking stuff out, though, because I really like what we've been doing. I mean, I've learned so much, and we've seen so many things already. The nogitsune was an amazing opportunity, and---" before he could say, "my favorite challenge so far", Scott jumps away from him and lands ina crouch. 

Stiles stares at the aggressive stance, realizing belatedly that Scott has claws out.

"You should put those back, man. We don't get to keep them. I'm surprised you're still sneaking them off set."

"You've seen this a hundred times now, Stiles. You should stop pretending you're surprised at this point. Unless, of course, we didn't actually get rid of the nogitsune."

Stiles cocks his head at him. Scott watches. They're both calculating the other.

"I have literally no idea how to react to that statement." Scott listens to Stiles as he speaks. There was a strong, regular rhythm to the heartbeat. No lie. None of the familiar spike of fear and anxiety in the air when the nogitsune is mentioned.

"I knew it. You're not him."

"What do you mean 'I'm not him'?" Stiles is confused, and showing a little annoyance around the edges.

Scott is looking for the signs. The nogitsune messed with people, causing confusion and thriving on misery and mayhem. It used a familiar face to get close to people. Scott realizes they've walked out of earshot of everyone else. He looks around, and listens for signs of any other pack members who might be nearby. It's virtually silent beyond the background noise of the forest and the workers several hundred feet away.

At least there is no sword this time. That was the worst part for both of them, because the nogitsune forced Stiles to watch as the blade pierced his best friend through the torso, twisting it for maxiumum pain and damage.

Stiles stepped forward tentatively, about to speak, and Scott was having none of it.

"BACK OFF!" He yells, shoving alpha voice into the command. He flashes his eyes red, and growls strong and deep. He's gotten better at fighting since they defeated the nogitsune the first time, but he'd rather avoid fighting the trixter spirit directly and alone. Scott glances around again.

Stiles had lept back several feet and thrust his arms out in front of himself. "Fuck. What the hell happened to you today?!"

"You said that the nogitsune was amazing, Stiles. Your heartbeat stayed steady. I don't think you're alone in there."

Stiles frantically replays the last moments of their conversation for clues about what Scott's calling-out. "Oh." He swore silently to himself. He's got to drill the tension down or this is going to get messy. He's already quite clear that whether or not the makeup department's gotten amazing at their job, Scott seems to see him as a real threat.

"You're a friggin werewolf, dude. I'm just a human. Really, just a human. Can't you just like... sniff out the nogitsune?"

Scott forgot all about that. They'd trained on that specifically, after they free Stiles from the nogitsune. Scott had bitten Stiles once, been close to him and scented and tasted the darkness. It was a distinctly dead, ill sort of mix of sensations.

"I don't want to bite you again, Stiles."

"That really won't be necessary!"

"I'm warning you, if you're possessed again, I will do it. It worked last time."

Stiles exclaimed, "Won't that turn me into a werewolf, though? For real? I'm supposed to stay human, aren't I?"

"It won't turn you if you're possessed. It didn't last time."

"Scott! Didn't I just pass your very own sniff test?"

"You still smell different. It's not like the nogitsune, but it's different. I don't know what it means."

"Okay, fuck. This is nuts. Look, can I call like..." Stiles races through a mental list of the people in the pack. 

"We should call Derek."

"Yeah, can I call Derek? Will that work? We can wait right here. He should be nearby."

Scott pats his pockets, looking for his phone. It's not on him, so it must be in the trailer somewhere. Scott readies the backup plan.

"Please don't do that! Everyone will hear you!" Stiles waves his hands out after seeing Scott was about to howl. The motions are futile, but Scott keeps quiet anyway.

The werewolf glances at Stiles. He's hypervigilant now, running on supernatural adrenaline. He tries to force himself to be calm, to pull back the wolfish features, so he keeps strongly connected to his human side and doesn't make a stupid mistake."

"You left your claws out, buddy."

Scott is almost proud that Stiles caught that. "I am aware of that, Stiles." Stiles doesn't miss anything. Then again, neither did the nogitsune.

"Okay, got it. I get it. The noggy was a bad, bad evil being," Scott tilts his head at the nickname, and when Stiles raises his hands to express exasperation, the human adds, "and we both need to be sure that he's not back." Stiles stops for a moment. "Is it really a 'he', though? It's a fox spirit, isn't it? Do they care about sex and gender?"

"You had sex as the nogitsune, with a person and in a place you NEVER would consented to if you weren't possessed. You lost your virginity there. It was disgusting."

"Yeah, I thought so, too, but we can't talk about that." Stiles pokes at his phone, buzzing quietly from an incoming call. "Derek, we kinda need you right here, right now." Stiles looks to the ground. "Nope, your fate is sealed: It's gotta be you." Scott shouts for Derek to get their now, pushing a bit of the alpha voice into the command. "Yeah, it is. We're on the path behind Scott's trailer, okay? Yes, Scott's trailer. Can you just come here right now?" 

Derek seems both confused and surprised at the request. Scott listens to the conversation as Stiles and Derek talk. He's listening to the sounds of a trailer door closing, of the thumps of footsteps, and the rush of wind through the phone. Derek is running. Scott takes a sigh and watches Stiles as the other two keep up their conversation. There's mentions of Tylers and Dylan and it's all nonsense to Scott at this point.

"No, nobody's hurt." Stiles looks at Scott. "I think we're gonna be alright here, but we need your help to sort some things out." 

Derek comes around the bend moments later. in the trail to where the other two are standing in a loose faceoff. He tucks the phone into his pocket. Stiles sighs at the familiar leather jacket over the Henley, and the tight jeans.

"Uhh... guys? What's up?"

Stiles looks to Scott, who speaks first. "Derek, I think Stiles is possessed."

Derek looks at Scott, then at Stiles. Stiles gives him significant eyebrows for a moment, trying to glare Very Important Things(tm) to Derek in that moment.

While giving him that look, Stiles explains, "So, Derek, you're here to help vet me for humanness, and to verify for Scott that I'm not possessed again. Not by anything, especially the nogitsune, but also not by anything at all."

Scott says quietly, though both men hear: "Derek, I want to trust him, but I can't tell for sure. He doesn't smell like Adderall, but he smells like Stiles. There's maybe something different beside that."

Derek looks at him. "Have you been practicing your scenting?"

"No." Scott has the good sense to look ashamed for a moment.

Derek looks to Stiles for guidance, and finally realizes what's happening. His eyes brighten, then he says in a stern tone, "Okay, I got it." He draws his eyebrows down, and walks in a slow circle around the self-professed human. Derek is slow, methodical, and drawing strongly all the familiar Derekness he can as he moves around the scene. 

Scott watches him in his careful examination. "He looks like Stiles to me, Ty." Derek smiles at Stiles, and catches the warning glare. "Oh, uhh, I meant to say, Scott." Derek gives an apologetic glance to Stiles, before turning his back on Stiles and going over to Scott.

"Smell him, Derek. What does he smell like to you?"

"Do what? He what?" Derek sees that Scott is deadly serious, and Derek finds himself uncertain once again. Scott flashes his eyes, willing the beta to comply with a direct order from his alpha. Derek squeaks and jumps behind Stiles in a manner Scott is certain would be un-Dereklike with literally any other being in the world, but Stiles and Derek have a wierd things, and he can't rule-out that this is actually probably normal for him.

"HEY!" Stiles barks. "You're the muscley one!"

"What the crap, Derek!" Scott shouts. He muffles the roar, but makes sure Derek is affected by it. He pushes even more alpha power into the command to, "Stop being weird! I just need to know if he's really Stiles."

Derek looks at Stiles. Stiles nods. Derek sniffs the air, then sniffs Stiles at various points, trying to remember how this has gone in the past. Scott watches Derek sniff a little more than usual. Derek pokes at Stiles, lifts his arm and examines his fingers. He taps Stiles on the shoulders, makes a few "hmm" and "yup" noises. Stiles looks at Derek like he's an idiot. Derek pats Stiles down from shoulders to waist, then shrugs.

Stiles thinks it's like an overacted version of Dr. Doolittle. Scott dismisses it again as the usual weirdness that is always there between the human and the born wolf.

Derek crosses his arms. "He's Stiles, Scott. He doesn't smell like the nogitsune. He doesn't smell like anything but himself. I don't know what other proof you could want."

Stiles smiles at Scott, trying to be encouraging. Scott thinks he looks desperate. It's a very familiar expression, and Scott finds his anxiety yield finally to grief. He sits cross-legged on the path.

"I don't know." He mutters. He adds in a whisper so weak that Stiles can't hear it, and which Derek barely catches because he's a couple feet closer. "I'm lost, guys. I'm worried that something is wrong with Stiles, and I don't even know how we got here."

Stiles steps a pace closer, crouching down to Scott and moving slowly. "Look, Scott, something happened. I don't know what, but it's messing with you, and you kinda seemed like you were going to attack me, and that can't mean good things for where your mind is right now."

Scott remains withdrawn, but he's listening. Stiles looks between Derek and Scott. "Can we just agree that we need to figure it out, together, and find out how to be normal again?"

Scott sighs. "I suppose so." Derek nods, then adds a "Yeah, let's do that," when he realizes Scott didn't see him.

Stiles sticks his hand out to Scott, and it's ignored in favor of a crushing hug between the two of them. Stiles looks over to Derek and waves him in. "Get over here, sleuthywolf."

Derek shrugs his shoulders and embraces them both. "This is a weird pack."

Scott smiles, and Stiles laughs lightly.

"The weirdest."

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to me that Scott should have tried scenting Derek to see if he was a match, too, but he was so inside his head it didn't occur to him that Derek's unusual behavior was actually because this one's a human actor.


End file.
